everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherie Etoile
Cherie Etoile is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile from the fairytale of the same name. Cherie isn't completely opposed to her fairytale, but would much rather go out and save the day in more flashy and spectacular ways, like fighting a dragon or battling trolls and riding off into the sunset on a valiant steed. She yearns for amazing adventures to call her own. Because of this, she sides with the Rebels. Character Personality Possibly one of the most sincerely perky people you will ever meet, Cherie Etoile finds a strange, yet oddly fitting, balance of feminine bubbly crybaby and courageous heroine. A jubilant sort of character, Cherie is unwaveringly optimistic, almost to the point where it seems impossible. This, mixed with her happy-go-lucky nature and adventurous spirit, gives Cherie a typical "magical girl" flair to her. She also has a very girly charm to her, unafraid to don her flashy, feminine pastel aesthetic wherever she goes. Along with her outgoing and exuberant personality, it's not hard to spot Cherie from very far away. Cherie is quirky and silly, but has a heart of gold which simultaneously makes her hard to hate, but also makes it hard for her to hate anyone. Despite the fact that she says she would like to go out and slay a dragon like a real hero would, many doubt that Cherie would even have it in her to do such a thing. Plus, she's notoriously known for being a total crybaby. She is a sensitive girl, one who is emotionally driven, and will find herself tearing up at the most inopportune moments. She'll cry if she's happy, she'll cry if she's sad, she'll even cry if she's angry. Friendly and bright-eyed, Cherie is someone who is unafraid to be herself, no matter what. She is quite fond of herself as a person, a trait which many young people of her age tend not to have. It is unknown where her self-confidence stems from, although it might have something to do with her sheltered past. An eager young thing, Cherie yearns for the chance to prove herself on a real ''adventure. Although she might end up saving the day in her story, she believes it could be so much more daring and heroic. Instead, all she has to do is sing to a bird...? Because of this need for a more venturesome sort of tale, Cherie has been idolizing knights and other famous heroes for years now, studying up on their tales and skills. She's even picked up sword-fighting, taught to her by her ex-knight of a father. Despite her apparent dedication to this more serious line of work, it has not managed to dampen Cherie's upbeat and goofy personality in any way. At heart, Cherie is still a rather silly person, who always looks at the world through rose-tinted glasses. It might be because of her rather sheltered upbringing, but Cherie is still naive and blissfully unaware of how cruel or dangerous her dreams for "real adventure" can be. And so far, no one has had the heart to tell her of this. Hobbies & Interests Adventure The closest thing Cherie has gotten to a real actual adventure is accidentally getting lost in IKEYA a couple years back. However, she does like to daydream about epic adventures and read up on heroic, daring journeys that others have had. She yearns for a chance to adventure out someday on her own, but her destiny might end up getting in the way of that. Liveblogging Naturally an expressive person like Cherie enjoys sharing her thoughts to others, even if its only a rather mundane, daily task. She has gotten caught plenty of time on her phone during her classes, but her favorite thing to do is go out and try to liveblog her own adventure. Sometimes, she ends up "embellishing" the truth a little here and there, but it's not like anyone actually ''reads them. Fairy Kei Cherie's fashion style is primarily inspired by fairy kei. It's cutesy, pastel, glittery, and some may say "over the top" - just like Cherie. Rarely will you not see her sporting her signature fairy kei fashion wherever she goes. Dragon Games Cherie screamed when the Dragon Games were brought back. Although she wasn't on either of the initial teams, she still insisted on joining afterwards as a reserve player. Currently she uses one of the school-owned dragons whom she nicknames Clawdette (even though the dragon never responds to it). Cherie isn't particularly good or gifted at the sport, but she certainly has tons of fun doing it. Appearance Cherie likes to dye her hair, either candy pink or lavender. As of right now, her hair is half lavender and half pale yellow. Her hair is how bouncy and curly and she keeps a single high pony-tail on the right side of her hair clipped with a large pastel yellow star. She has a matching tiny pastel yellow star on her forehead. Cherie wears a mixture of pastel colors, all adorned with either glitter or star motifs. Her style of fashion tends to have plenty of fairy kei elements Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Princess Belle-Etoile How Does Cherie Come Into It? Named after her mother's cousin - the prince who she also "fell in love with" - Cherie is destined to take on her mother's role as the next Belle-Etoile. Not necessarily finding anything wrong with her tale, Cherie still does not wish to follow her premade script. Her adventurous young spirit would much rather be free to do whatever she wants to do, even if that happens to be on a whim. View on Destiny Your standard optimist, Cherie believes that everything will "work out" for itself in the end. Not nearly as passionate as some of the others about the Royal and Rebel conflict, Cherie figures she stands on the Rebel side. But her naturally happy-go-lucky nature doesn't allow her much room to brood or worry about it too much. Relationships Family Belle-Etoile Belle-Etoile is one of those parents who are constantly encouraging and telling Cherie that she can do anything she sets her mind to. This could contribute to Cherie's confident go-getter attitude now. However, she is also very overprotective of her daughter and rarely let Cherie out of her sight when Cherie was little. All she really wants is for Cherie to be happy, even if that means supporting her daughter's wish to not follow her destiny. Father Despite popular belief, Cherie's father is ''not ''Prince Cheri, despite him being her namesake. Instead, Cherie's father happens to be a knight in shining armor, possibly descended from Sir Gallahad or another Knight of the Round Table, but that has yet to be proven. Her father is a bit eccentric, which is possibly where Cherie gets it from. He is the one who taught Cherie how to sword-fight. Friends Charity Fairee tba Hera Fate tba Pet A "pegacorn" - that is, a winged unicorn - named Bijou is Cherie's trusty steed. With a silvery-white coat and bright rainbow-colored mane that Cherie is constantly throwing sparkles onto, Bijou fits Cherie's girly glittery aesthetic perfectly. Romance A panromantic lesbian, Cherie has had a huge crush on Darling Charming for practically her entire high school career. However, when it comes to romance Cherie is actually surprisingly shy, awkward, and flustered easily, and so she has never worked up enough courage to actually talk to Darling. Coralina Mermaid * cute girlfriends who love to explore together * cherie likes to sweep her off her feet - metaphorically and literally Outfits Trivia *Her aesthetic board can be found here *Cherie's inspiration comes from a mixture of Sailor Moon and Mabel Pines *The "pegacorn" Bijou is inspired by Lisa Frank *She is very good at singing Quotes TBA Notes *Originally, she was going to be a Princess Charming. The story Princess Belle-Etoile was chosen for her because it featured a princess who ends up saving the day, allowing room for her creator to run with her pre-chosen magical girl theme *Her aesthetic board is her creator's favorite Gallery Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Princess Belle-Etoile Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Characters Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs